This is Only the Beginning Not the Ending
by Midnight Siren
Summary: All good things must come to and end and the Ronins now realize that.


****

This is only the beginning, not the ending 

By,

Midnight Siren

Mia stood looking out the window that over looked the runway of the airport. She stood tall not wanting to break down crying. She was finally leaving them. The five boys, no not boys, men, the five men she had gone through battle with and the past three years of her life with. Her pale blue skirt blew back along with her hair as the passage door opened and people flooded out from the plane. She tightened her grip on her case and took a deep breath. She had 20 more minutes till she had to board the plane. She hoped the guys didn't come to say goodbye. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She surly would breakdown crying. 

"15 minutes till fly 224 starts to board." A voice on the intercom announced.

"Mia!" A British voice called. Mia spun around and saw the guys running over to her. Sai had a large bag in hand.

"Guys." Mia said her voice almost a whisper. Mia dropped her bag and it landed on the ground with a hard thud. The guys stopped five feet away from her. Mia started to tremble and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. 

"You didn't think we'd let you go with out saying goodbye did ya?" Sage asked with one of his smiles. The guys smiled when Mia's face lightened up. 

"Oh, guys." Mia whispered her voice cracking. Kento stepped forward and encircled Mia in his strong arms. Mia hugged him back tears falling down her cheeks. She cried into his chest but soon pulled away. Kento whipped her tears away with one gentle hand. Mia looked up to see him crying as well. Mia smiled through her tears. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Kento blushed instantly.

"Thank you Kento. You've always been there for me. I'll never forget you." Mia said and gave him one last hug. Sage came up and hugged her tightly. Mia hugged him just as tight. She never wanted to leave his safe arms. The arms he always used to protect her with. They both were trembling while hugging one another. They pulled away and Mia kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sage, we've always been with me and protected me like a big brother. I'll never forget you." Rowen came up and hugged Mia gently. Mia started to cry even harder. Rowen and Sage had been like big brothers to her most of all. Rowen rocked her and smoothed her hair back.

"Mia it's alright, we'll always have each other." Rowen whispered. Mia nodded and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I'll never forget you Rowen, my big brother." Mia whispered and hugged him again. Sai came up and hugged her tightly. Mia could feel him trembling in her arms. Mia hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you Sai, you've always been with me threw the painful times, you always knew what to say and what to do. Thank you so much." Mia said as the pulled apart. Mia kissed him softly on the cheek. 

"Here, this is from all of us." Sai handed her the bag. Mia took hold on the handle in one trembling hand. The guys backed away and Ryo came up. Mia started to tremble and she almost fell to her knees. Ryo held her gently like if he hugged her to hard she would break. Mia heard the announcer say it was the last call for boarding for flight 224. Ryo pulled back.

"I guess this is finally goodbye." Ryo whispered looking down. 

"Yeah." Mia whispered. Ryo looked up at her.

"Mia thank you so much. You've always been here for us. We all love you so much." Ryo said tears falling down his cheeks. Mia started to cry again. She placed on hand on his cheeks.

"Thank you Ryo, you've always been there for me. You've never let me down. From the day I met you till this day you've always stood by me. I love you so much." Mia whispered. 

"Last call for boarding on flight 224." 

"Goodbye." Mia whispered. She grabbed her other bag and leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against Ryo's. She ran off and gave her ticket to the lady. Ryo just stood there watching Mia's figure disappear into the passageway. Then he broke down and fell to his knees crying. The guys clenched their eyes shut and looked away. Rowen looked down at his hand. Mia had given him a letter that the guys hadn't seen. 

"Rowen what is it?" Sai asked.

"Mia gave it to me." Rowen said carefully opening the letter. 

Guys,

I'm so happy I got to meet you and spend the past three years of my life with you. I've had the best life that I, that anyone could ask for. You've all always been there for me. I'll never forget you guys. Kento's fighting lessons that him and I kept a secret.

The guys glared at Kento who only smiled. Then they went back to reading the letter. 

Sage and Rowen's big brother talks. Sai's help in almost everything, most of all his help with my feelings. And Ryo's love, the thing that I've known the whole time I've been with all of you. We've all looked out for me, protected me and kept me safe. No matter what I did, you never let me get hurt. I love all of you with my heart and soul. I owe all of you so much. Please just remember that if you ever need me just call me and tell me, I'll be there as fast as I can. I love you guys. Please promise me you'll never forget me, that you'll remember me. 

Love always

Mia Koji 

Rowen finished reading it aloud and folded in up and placed it back in the envelop. They all looked out the window as Mia's plane took off, the plane that was going to America.

"We'll never for get you Mia. I promise." Sage whispered.

@~~~~`~~,~~~~~~

The light turned off and now people could take out things. Mia pulled out the bag that Sai gave her. She opened it and took out the nicely packaged package. She carefully unwrapped it and starred in awe. She ran her fingers down the leather covered photo album. She slowly opened it. The first page was on her and Sai. The first photo was of them standing on the dock as the sun set. The next one was Sai laughing while helping her out of the lake. The third one was of them cuddled up together on the sofa sleeping. The last one was on them throwing flour at each other in the kitchen next to each one was some writing. The first two said. 

Remember that day? You said something about me needing a girlfriend and I pushed you into the lake? That was the good ol days. 

Sai 

Next to the third one it said.

I bet if Ryo caught us that day he would be SO jealous and chase after me. ;)

Sai 

The last one said a lot.

Remember this day. We had to cook for Thanksgiving. Remember how I really couldn't choose what to be thankful for. I think I know now. I'm thankful for having you in my life. You changed my life so much and I'll never forget you. I love you Mia like my little sister 

Sai

Mia fought back tears and looked at the next page. It was of her and Rowen. The first one was of them sleeping at her computer. Rowen had brought up another chair and Mia and him had been working for hours. She had fallen a sleep leaning against his chest. The second one was of her kissing him on the cheek and his blushing. It had been at their last Christmas party and they had walked under the mistletoe. The third one was on them dancing. He was helping her get over her fear of falling. He had dipped her and ended up dropping her on the floor. The last one was of them playing Kento's new play station game; they both were totally mesmerized in the game. Again each photo had writing next to it. 

The first one said.

What a day that was. Remember Ryo and Sage caught us like that, thinking something way different then what really happened. 

Rowen 

The second photo.

This one I didn't want to put it because I wanted to keep it but I have the negatives! :)' Hehehe. I hope we can have another X-mas together Mia. 

Rowen

Third one

Well I guess I really didn't help you out that much with that fear but I did help out with your dancing skills. Just kidding.

Rowen

Last one

This was the day I'll never forget. I still can't believe Kento got us to play that thing. I guess that day made me realize that life goes by way to fast and you have to get out there and see what there is. I guess I never really thought you would leave us Mia. But everything comes to an end, but then again, this is only the beginning. I love you Mia like a little sister.

Rowen

Mia whipped away the single tear that was running down her cheek. She was lucky that the plane had a movie on that everyone was into. She turned the page. That next one was of her and Kento. The first one was of them playing his play station and Kento was gapping at the screen cause she had beat him. The second one was of them in the lake splashing each other. Mia was in a dress sutie and Kento was in sweat pants and a T-shirt. He had pushed her it and she caught him off guard and pulled him into the water as well. The third one was of them fighting, more like screaming at each other. Mia had told him to keep out of the kitchen and he didn't listen and dinner ended up all over the floor. The last one was of her sitting on his lap. Kento had dressed up as Santa Clause and the guys had picked her up and put her on his lap. She was laughing so hard she had tears running down her cheeks and Kento was laughing to. Again writing next to each one. 

The first one.

Well I guess I'm regreting ever teaching you to play that game now huh? 

Kento

The sceond one

Um… Sorry about the suite! But you have to agree it was fun. You really should get out more.

Kento

Third one

Well you won that fight I guess. I'll stay out of the kitchen when Sai cooks, at least I'll try.

Kento

Last one

That was fun that year. Hope we can do it again. Ok now we both know I'm not good with words so heres what I what to say. Mia thank you for everything. You've always been there for us. I hope you have a good life in Amrica and never forget me and the guys. I love you like my own family, then again we are family now aren't we. 

Kento

Kento was right. They were family. No matter what.The next page was of her and Sage. The first photo was of them mediting. Mia could concentrat so she was making faces at the camra and Sage was peeking at he out of the corner of his eye. The next one was of them sitting on the sofa. Mia had been mimicking him all day and they were sitting the same way. One leg folded over the other and arms behind their heads. The third one was of them all dressed up and dancing around the room to 'Wanna be' Mia was in a short dress and knee high lace up boots. Sage was in dress pants and a skily dark green shirt. The last one was of them Sage was picking up Mia. One arm supporting her back and the other lifting up her legs. Just like the others there was writing.

First one

You really need to grown up Mia. Just kidding.

Sage

Second one

Sister like brother in our case.

Sage

Third one

I've seen the two sides of you, the second one only Rowen and I have seen.

Sage

Last one

You'll always be like my little sister Mia. I'll never forget you. I love you with all my heart and I hope you've known that.

Love Sage

Mia turned the next page. It was of Ryo and her. The first one was of them back to back their hands like their holding guns. Mia was in tight black leather pants and a white dress shirt which her hair pulled up into a high poney tale. Ryo was in black jeans and a white dress shirt with his long black hair down as always. And they both had black sunglasses on. The second one was of them dancing. Ryo had just brought her back up and they were very close together. They were about to kiss when Rowen took the photo and stopped them. The third one was of them at Holloween. Ryo was dressed up as Tuxedo mask and Mia was dressed up as Princess Serena, both of them had no clue the other was dressing up like that. White Blaze was in the photo to. Mia was bending down putting fake blue-gray ears on White Blaze to make him look like Luna. The frouth one was of them in the park. Mia's head was on Ryo's lap and she was asleep. Ryo was leaning back on a tree asleep. This one had five photos. The fith one was of them standing facing each other. They were holding hands and Mia was looking down at their hands blushing and Ryo was gazing at Mia. It was Ryo's 18th birthday and Mia was in a skimppy red dress and Ryo was in a black tux. They all had writing under them.

First one

Well looks like you can be a bad girl to Mia, I would have never guessed with how sweet you are.

Ryo

Second one

Sometimes I wounder what would have changed if Rowen hadn't take'n this photo, now I guess we'll never know.

Ryo

Thrid one

This was the best Holloween I've had. You are a true princess Mia

Ryo

Forth one

Good thing your two big brothers didn't fine us like that and Rowen didn't have the camra that Sai did.

Ryo

Last one

This is my favroite day I had ever had in my life Mia. You've been so good to me and you've never lost hope in me like I have lost hope in myself. You were always strong and never gave up, even when your grandfather died, you stood tall. By now I've somehow gathered up the guts to say this. Mia I love you. Not just as a sister but as a lover. I'm sorry I never showed you in the past. I guess I thought I'd have forever to tell you, I was wrong. I'll never forget you, I'll always love you and please Mia, remember me in your new live. 

Love always Ryo Sanda

Mia let loose. Tears fell from her eyes and a soft sob escaped her throat. She ran her hand down the page and held it to her chest crying. 

"I love you to Ryo, I always have and always will. I'm sorry I never told you." Mia whispered. She set the book back down and looked through the rest of the albem. The last photo took up the whole page. It was a professional photo of the whole group, but with out White Blaze. Kento had his arm warpped around Sai's neck. Rowen was holding Yuil and Sage and Ryo were hugging Mia who was sitting in a chair. Kento had his other arm around Ryo's shoulders. At the bottom was some writing. 

Mia-

We'll never forget you, your laugh, your smile, your pouts, and everything else about you. We love you and you never forget it. 

Love the guys 

By now she had had three people ask if she was alright. Mia only nodded not able to find her voice. Mia slowly closed the book and hugged it tightly. 

"I love you guys." Mia whispered. 


End file.
